1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow-by gas reducing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a blow-by gas reducing device capable of adopting an exhaust pump with a small discharge rate and capable of suppressing oil degradation by reducing the mixing of bubbles in oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known dry sump type engine is equipped with a blow-by gas reducing device that prevents blow-by gas, which has leaked from a space between a cylinder and a piston into a crank chamber, from being discharged to outside air (see Patent Document 1 for an example).
Here, a general blow-by gas reducing device currently in use will be described with reference to FIG. 5. In a blow-by gas reducing device 101, oil (lubricating oil) held in an oil tank 103 is pressure-fed to respective parts of an engine 102 via a lubrication passage 110 by a lubrication pump 111. Oil and blow-by gas inside an oil pan 104 is returned to the oil tank 103 via an oil gas passage 116 by an exhaust pump 106, where bubbles are separated by an air separator 107. The blow-by gas subsequently flows back to an intake pipe 112 via a backflow passage 113.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication